We Are One
by munrochambers4ever
Summary: Jet hates the Fire Nation, Li in particular. Twelve short drabbles about Jet realizing that he's not so different from Li, after all.
1. It's All Over

**Author's Note: **Well, I sure do not waste anytime. I was working on this since my last Jetko fic. Just to explain real quick: I was listening to Three Days Grace's CD One-X, still my favorite CD by them to date, and I just realized how much every single song reminds me of Jetko. Now, normally, I don't like songfics/don't write songfics, but this is gonna be a little different. The lyrics are just in there a couple times to guide you, so you really don't have to know the song and it doesn't follow perfectly. I tried to keep drabbles in a certain order, but they don't need to be for the full story. Reviews are greatly appreciated.

* * *

_Your bottles almost empty, you know this can't go on. Because of your my mind is always racing. _

Jet sat at the bar- one of the filthiest, run down bars of Ba Sing Se, but it was all he could afford after getting fired from his roofing job. Got fired for being late, being late because he had to follow someone to their job, find evidence at any cost.

The bartender was eyeing Jet as he poured another glass. Jet was already past his limit, clinging to the edge of the bar with his hand to hold himself on the seat. Jet smirked at the bartender, indicating to fill it up.

Each time the liquor hit the back of Jet's throat, it burned like fire. And it brought him back to the main reason he was here: Li.

Li, who was a dirty rotten firebender living right here in the safest city in the world. Jet sneered, tipping his glass back. The liquid burn his throat and Jet pretended he could feel Li's lips there; they were always so hot anyway.

Jet felt disgusting. On the ferry, he had put his trust in Li, had let Li touch him and kiss him and lick him and he submitted to Li, let him take whatever he wanted. He was addicted to his skin and mouth and voice. And he was a _fucking firebender. _

The thing that pissed Jet off the most - and now that he was drunk, he didn't feel shame for thinking it again - was that Jet _still_ wanted Li to touch him, feel his too hot mouth around his dick, and suck on those too hot fingers. He was pissed because he was still addicted to Li - this firebender.

Three Earth benders came in, made of money and flashing it around. One of them sauntered over to Jet, just as he finished the last of his drink. "You're in my seat, commoner."

Jet slammed his glass on the bar, standing up, legs a little bit shaky. But had anything ever stopped Jet from a fight? This was just what he needed, beat the shit out of someone and pretend they were Li. He would get off to it later.

The Earth bender laughed at him, grabbing Jet's shoulder and pushing him out of the way. Jet slugged him in the jaw.

_I know what runs through your blood, you do this all in vain.. Because of you my mind is always racing. _

Jet was lying on some hay, he didn't know where at, but his side hurt like a bitch. Apparently, the Earth benders were too prideful to fight Jet with their fists and with a rock to the ribs, sent him stumbling out of the bar.

He knew he should get up, find his way home before Smellerbee and Longshot started to worry, but he was simply too drunk. The hay felt soft enough to sleep in, so Jet continued lying there, starring up at the stars.

Breifly, he thought of Li and was he was doing right now. He imagined his jerky body, moving awkward around Jet, trying to dogde Jet's hands when they reached for his hips.

Yes, Jet still wanted Li. Wanted Li so bad that his dick already felt half hard just from thinking about him. He felt disgusting and violated and hurt. He could feel it deep in his chest, Li was a firebender. So why hadn't he attacked yet? He should have killed them the second he saw the heated tea. He wanted to stand up, find Li wherever he was and fuck him so hard that he'd admit to everything. And then Jet wanted to slit his throat as he made him come.

But instead, Jet laid drunk in a pile of hay, his own hand sliding downward, wishing it was Li's.


	2. Pain

**2. Pain**

* * *

_I can't get enough pain, I like it rough. Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all. _

"I'm going to run to the market! We need new spark rocks and a few vegetables!" The old man called as he left the house. Jet sneered. Why not just firebend, old man?

Jet sat on the neighboring roof, watching through Li's open window at the apartment. Now, Li was all alone, still lying on the sofa, hand behind his head. He barely registered his uncle leaving, just waving him off.

It was getting dark and the light in the firebender's apartment was starting to go out. Jet didn't know why Li didn't just raise the fire? Why were these two so determined to lie, even when they thought they were in private.

Jet jumped from the roof to the small balcony outside of Li's window. He was able to conceal himself for a moment, in case Li heard anything. When he leaned forward, peering into the window, he saw the sofa empty. He heard a door shut and then running water.

Weighing his options, and then saying the hell to all of them, Jet slipped skillfully into the apartment. He was able to do it earlier, when the two were at work to steal the spark rocks, but now one of them was home.

Saying fuck it, Jet started snooping around the kitchen for any belongings that could give away who they were. If Li came out and confronted him, Jet could always kill him, right?

When he found nothing in the kitchen, he went over to the table next to the sofa. The only thing on that was a small dagger, made from the Earth Kingdom. Jet threw it down in annoyance.

He was walking to get back to the window, when he caught a glimpse through the open door to Li's room. Li's back was turned and Jet could only stop and stare at the taught muscles of his back. How effortlessly the skin pulled over them when he moved his arms. The flex that his shoulder blades did when Li started undoing his pants.

And if Jet wasn't starring already, Li's _ass_ was changing that. Jet had been with both boys and girls before and didn't really care for a preference when there were more important things going on, but this could certainly change things.

Li folded his clothes and turned to put them in a drawer and Jet got his side view, the lean stomach contracting ever so slightly as he walked, and his _cock_, just so... _there_. Jet's mouth watered.

He thought of many ways he could go about this, but Jet was Jet, and when did he ever do anything gracefully?

_This life is filled with hurt, when happiness doesn't work. Trust me, and take my hand. When the lights go out, you'll understand. _

Jet's swords were around Li's neck in an instant and Jet used them to pull him back, flush that gorgeous fucking backside against Jet's hardening dick. Li gasped and tried to pull forward. "What the hell are you _doing_?"

"Just... shut up, okay?"

Jet rubbed his clothed dick over Li's bare ass, trying to get fiction, not wanting to look Li in the eyes. Li struggled again, managing to undo his neck from the swords and flying forward. When he regained his footing, he turned, so unashamed that he was naked, his dick looking a little firmer. Jet smirked.

"What's wrong with you?"

"You liked it on the ferry," Jet pointed out. From the moment they met, Li couldn't keep his hands off of Jet. Or maybe it was the other way around. Either way, there were plenty of secret handjobs in closets on the ferry. And Li got off to every one of them.

"Yeah, back before you became a psychopath! You've been stalking me all night!" Jet motioned to the window, through the open door, and Jet realized that you could see the roof perfectly through it.

Instead of fighting him, he just smirked. "If you knew I was watching, then why'd you get naked?"

"I thought it'd get you to _leave_!" Li snarled, his cheeks flushing a little.

Jet rolled his eyes and stalked forward. He wanted to make him hurt, make him _bleed_, make him _beg for it_, like the filthy fucking firebender he was. When they got close enough, Jet gripped him by the hair and told him these things. Li moaned, his bath forgotten, his anger forgotten and when Jet pushed him to his knees, Li obliged.

He let Li work him out of his pants, but kept a firm hold on his hair, pushing him forward, making him swallow his cock. Jet was angry, so angry, and he took out that anger on every thrust into Li's mouth, loving the sensation when they boy gagged a little, the breath on Jet's stomach cooling him off.

When Jet's other hand found it's way into Li's hair, he fucked his mouth harder and Li could barely keep up, so he stopped trying. He sat on his heels and let Jet use him. And something about it was so _fucking hot_ that his dick was leaking with precome without even being touched.

Jet pulled him off forcefully, and before Li could catch his breath, there was hot white splashes on his face, covering his lips and cheeks and even a little bit in his hair. Jet was gasping above him, looking down at his canvas.

Li smirked to himself before looking up, meeting eyes with Jet, and licking his lips, scooping most of Jet's come into his mouth.

Jet moaned and used the hand still in Li's hair to throw in on his back, Li crying out in pain. Jet hovered over him, barely letting a thigh touch Li's aching dick. He breathed onto Li's come-covered face and danced his fingers over Li's tense stomach.

"Jet, _please_-" Li choked out, bucking his hips to make contact with anything.

"Please _what_?" Jet growled at him, heat filling up his eyes. This is how he wanted his enemies, begging and humiliated. He only wished Li's uncle would walk in right now. See what a fucking disgrace his nephew was, belly up, covered in another man's come, begging to have his cock touched. How the firelord would shame him.

"_Touch me_." Li gasped, his fingernails digging into Jet's clothed back.

"You're not fucking worthy of touching. You _sicken_ me." Jet did lean his thigh down, though, putting the tiniest bit of pressure on Li's dick, who moaned like he'd never been touched in his entire fucking life. "Get yourself off, fucking firebender. _Work_ for it."

And oh, Li worked for it. He thrusted his hips up, bucked so visciously against Jet's thigh, moaning and gasping like it was all he knew how to do. Jet got bored, though, and pulled back completely. Li whined at the loss, then gasped when Jet flipped him over, brought him up to his knees again.

Jet pressed himself against Li's ass again, gripping his neck in one hand, his cock in the other. The faster he stroked Li, the more pressure he put on his throat. Li was gripping the dirty carpet under them, moaning breathlessly.

"Look at you. Filthy fucking street whore, begging to be touched with someone else's come running down your face. What would your precious nation think of you here? Fucking disgusting."

Li arched away from Jet, spilling all over the carpet and Jet's hand. Jet released his throat and felt a whole other wave of come cascade across his fingers. When Jet let him go completely, Li slumped forward, gasping for air.

Jet slid his come covered fingers into Li's hair, gripping it tight and pulling him back, "You're dead, firebender. Just wait till I get the proof I need."


	3. Animal I Have Become

_I can't escape this hell, so many times I've tried. But I'm still caged inside. Somebody get me through this nightmare. I can't control myself. _

The sun rose, spilling orange colors into the room, but Jet was already awake. He'd been awake. He stared up at his ceiling, watching the colors shift.

His body was cold, despite the warming temperature. His body had been cold for a while now. Jet couldn't stop thinking about his parents, not after the nightmare he had last night.

It made him sick, that dreams of his parents were nightmares. He thought back to his mom, so tanned and beautiful, with dark blonde hair. He looked nothing like her, but boy, did he have his mother's personality. Talkative, with a sharp tongue, and always busy, always doing _something_. He can't remember a time he saw his mother sitting still.

His father, though, he was sure it'd be a look in the mirror if his dad was around now. Tall, dark, brown hair, wide eyebrows. His mother always told him he was the spitting image of his father. His father was a quiet man, though. Built weapons for the Earth Kingdom army and taught to some of the older kids around his village. He'd taught Jet how to fight. And Jet was a damn good fighter.

Distantly, and without completely letting the thought in, he wondered if they'd be proud of him. He protected people, stood up for himself, made a life for himself and other orphaned kids. Sure, they'd be proud of him. He was a good person.

Jet's inner demons disagreed.

_Help me believe, it's not the real me. Somebody help me tame this animal. _

Jet lied, Jet stole, Jet pillaged, he'd killed. Jet had scared and torture and killed firebenders. He's killed more firebenders than he can count.

And he _likes_ it.

With a burning in his throat, Jet realized that he wasn't so different from some firebenders. He killed just as much as they did; some innocent, some not. If Jet had the oppurtinity, he'd set their backyard on fire, just like they did his. And how did that make him any better?

Jet's thought were spinning. He tried to get his mind off firebenders, think back to the stories his mother would tell, they way his father taught him how to hold swords. But that little kid in his memories just wasn't him anymore.

Jet had been so innocent and free spirited. He'd teach the other kids how to play games and he'd run all day. He breifly remembered, very vaguely, a small girl with blue eyes and brown hair that he used to play with.

That wasn't Jet anymore. Jet was a monster. And he knew it. But he was a monster with reason. That's how he explained it to himself for all these years.

Still. Jet couldn't stop thinking about it. Bile rose in his throat and panicked tears pricked at his eyes.

No. His parents wouldn't be proud of him.


	4. Never Too Late

_This world will never be what I expected. And if I don't belong, who would have guessed it?_

Zuko watched Iroh from his room. Uncle was making tea, as usual, humming quietly to himself. He thought Zuko was asleep.

Zuko couldn't sleep. Not with the nightmares of his mother creeping back into his mind. It'd been years since he'd dreamt of her. But being around Uncle, so nurturing, brought back the abandonment feelings.

He wondered how Uncle and his father had interacted when they were kids. He imagined it was similar to how he and Azula acted together. Zuko remembered back to when Uncle was in war, trying to take down Ba Sing Se. He'd been similar to his father back then, but always played with Zuko and told him stories.

It wasn't until Lu Ten died, that Uncle started acting softer. Everyone else saw it as a sign of weakness. Zuko thought Uncle was the strongest person he knew. He could barely hold it together, and most of his family was alive, despite the unknown conditions of his mother. Zuko didn't think he'd be able to handle it, losing someone that he loved so certainly.

When Zuko was in school, they were taught that the Fire Nation was the greatest country in the world and that the war was this was of spreading their greatness. It seemed believable when Zuko was a kid. He loved his nation. He was told at a young age that he'd be rulling it one day, so he always paid close attention in school. And the war sounded nice. Even a little older, seeing troups go off and not return, Zuko still thought it was a good idea. He didn't think anyone was getting hurt by trusting the Fire Nation.

Zuko had met lots of people over his three year journey. He thought back to Song, to Lee, they had all suffered from the Fire Nation. But so had Zuko, and he still loved his country. Everybody suffered a little bit in life.

It wasn't until Zuko met Jet, that he realized just what he nation was doing to people.

_And I have left alone everything that I own, to make you feel like it's not too late. It's never too late._

His nation was killing people, orphaning children, and most of all creating monsters out of young men. Zuko had never seen so much anger and hate and pain in someone eye's until he met Jet.

Jet had been consumed by the Fire Nation. Zuko saw that in the way he talked about his revenge. The only purpose Jet had in life was to kill and hate and it was because _his nation_ did that to him.

The moment Jet kissed him and felt the pain on his own tongue, Zuko made a promise. If somehow, he ever returned home, ever reclaimed what he'd lost- his honor, the throne- he would make a difference. He would change his nation no matter how many years it took.

Because he didn't want anyone else to be what Jet had become.


	5. On My Own

_Remembering the one I left at home. Forget about the life I used to know. Forget about the one I left at home._

She was the most beautiful girl Zuko had ever seen, and he was only ten years old. Azula had sat down with her and they were giggling behind their hands. Zuko couldn't move. He felt his cheeks heat up. She was smaller than him and had black bangs, cut straight across.

Yes, Mai was his only regret about home. They had gone on one date before Zuko's banishment. Once the Agni Kai was over, he didn't say goodbye, couldn't bare to have her seem him like that. Zuko was a hideous, disgraceful monster.

Sometimes he thought of her, it wasn't as recent since he'd met Jet. He was hard bodied and sharped tongue, wild and open, almost the complete opposite of Mai. He was scared of Jet, but so attracted to how he acted.

_I'm learning how to live life on my own. Forget about the past I'll never know._

The boat bounced and Zuko stumbled, grabbing Jet's shirt to steady himself.

"Wow, Li, so clumsy," Jet laughed, but didn't take his hand off Zuko's back, even when he was upright.

"Yeah. Sorry," Zuko blushed and laughed.

This was one of the rare moments when he wasn't thinking of home. Jet did that to him. Jet made it easy to fall into the Earth Kingdom cherade. They stood on the ferry together, Jet keeping an arm around Zuko, and it didn't embarrass him this time. He didn't blush and push Jet's arm away.

Zuko wondered if that meant he was accepting that his past was gone. He wasn't seeing any of them again. He was starting fresh. He could be anyone he wanted.

Jet smiled and kissed Zuko's temple, moving his wheat stick to the other side of his mouth. Zuko sighed. Li seemed like a pretty good person to be right now.


	6. Riot

_If you feel so angry, so ripped off, so stepped on. You're not the only one, refusing to back down._

Jet was breathing heavily at the edge of the tea shop door. Rage was fueling him more so than it ever had. He had let this firebender into his house, his life, _his bed._ Jet could feel the anger pumping through his veins with every beat of his heart.

Finally, he kicked the tea shop door open. Everyone in the tea shop seemed to freeze, starring at Jet as he stood, panting with his swords drawn.

Every word that he spoke just dripped with anger and betrayal. That's how Li knew what was coming. He had swords drawn and was standing across from Jet before anyone could back out of the way.

Jet snarled at him, so fucking pissed off he could feel the heat of it on his tongue. How dare this_ filthy fucking firebender_ use him like that? Fuck him and kiss him and eat him _alive_.

The battle was fierce and Jet wanted Li's bloods on his swords, wanting to hear Li's scream get choked with blood as Jet slashed his throat.

Jet swung at him and Li dodged it, fumbling backwards. Fuck, he wanted to kill him.

_If you feel so filthy, so dirty, so fucked up. You're not the only one. So get up._

Li's swords swiped at Jet and he bended himself almost in half to avoid it, swords cutting his wheat stick in half. Jet ragained his footing and it took everything in him not to scream wordlessly.

They fought too close, touched each other too much, because it was easy for them. Because they had touched before. And each time Li's skin brushed Jet's he wanted to claw it off. A firebender had kissed him, touched him, been inside of him. Jet wanted to vomit.

Instead, he fought harder. Swung faster, screamed louder. Li had to dodge many attempts, but Jet never gave up. He needed to stop feeling so fucking disgusting and Li's blood on his swords was just the way to do that.

When the cops showed up, Jet fought harder. He'd kill everyone in the alley, kill everyone in the tea shop if it meant he could kill Li. Because how _dare_ he touch him like that, with fiery hands and golden eyes. How fucking dare he.

Jet fought as hard as he could, but it wasn't hard enough. He found himself in the back of a truck before he could even strike at Li again. Li's grim face spoke of an apology.

Jet wanted to rip it off with his teeth.


End file.
